criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Lynn
Gregory Lynn (1993–2018) was a suspect in the murder investigation of economics professor René Narcisse in Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy). Profile Gregory was a 25-year-old economics teaching assistant. He had brown hair that flares out at the back and spectacles. He wore a white V-neck with blue horizontal stripes under a blue collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Additionally, he had a diamond pattern tattoo on his right arm, a white bead necklace, and held a script in his left hand. It is known that Gregory was left-handed, used Moist Mitts and played Counter Compassion. At the time of his death, he wore a sky blue V-neck shirt under a dark grey jacket with fur linings and grey werewolf prop ears in his hair as well black face paint on his nose. It is discovered that he had watched A Wind-Up Satsuma. Events of Criminal Case Gregory became a suspect after Jones and the player found a mug which he gave to the victim. Knowing that Gregory was René's teaching assistant, the team talked to him, who said that the victim was the best professor with whom he really enjoyed working as he always encouraged him to improve his skills. In the end of the conversation, Gregory sadly told the team that the university would not be the same after René's death. Gregory was spoken to again after the team found the victim's letter of dismissal, which he addressed to Gregory, saying that he decided to fire him. When the team asked Gregory about this, he was surprised, saying that the victim did not want him to be his teaching assistant anymore because he was too friendly with the students. Furthermore, René also mocked all of Gregory's ideas by saying them stupid and told people that he was a big doofus. Later, Gregory asked the team to keep this a secret. As the team later discovered that Isabella Narcisse was René's killer, Gregory was found to be innocent for the crime. Murder details Gregory's body was found outside his house, slashed from his left shoulder to his right hip. Martine ascertained that the killer had used a sharpened scythe to slice Gregory's torso apart. She also found a piece of wood stuffed in Gregory's mouth which (per Gabriel) was identified as a planchette from a spirit board. This allowed Martine to conclude that the killer used a spirit board. Later, Gloria and the player found a scythe at the scene of the crime and immediately filed it as the murder weapon. After sending a sample of blood from the scythe to the lab, Amir revealed that the blood belonged to Gregory. He also identified tiny pieces of shiny hexagonal plastic in the blood which he identified as glitter. As Martine had failed to find any glitter on Gregory's body, Amir concluded that the killer wore glitter. Relationship with suspects Professor Kevin Charles initially hated Gregory's noisy parties, but eventually asked to join one of his parties so he could study the behavior of the youths. Gregory backed out at the last minute, however, thinking that Kevin only wanted to get juicier case studies. Kevin also asked Gregory to follow Courtney Guerra and her friends to get info on them. Gregory was in a relationship with Polly O'Brien, who he was trying to pressure into sleeping with him as she had taken a bow of premarital celibacy, even going so far as to grope her. Gregory's little brother, Adrian, idolized him although Gregory thought he was too uncool and wanted him gone. Gregory was a frequenter of Lily Chen's costume shop, with Lily even agreeing to tutor him on black magic and perform tarot readings at his party. However, Gregory was only doing it for a laugh as he found her beliefs ridiculous. Gregory knew Azeeb Patel from high school, although he constantly bullied him, with Azeeb claiming he was doing it out of jealousy for his smarts. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Adrian. Upon admitting to the murder, Adrian said that he was in love with Polly, his brother's girlfriend. After Polly had rejected his declarations of love for her, Adrian decided to take more drastic measures, luring Gregory outside the house after everyone took the party to his bedroom and slicing him in half with a scythe he found in the farm he lived in. He then slipped a spirit board planchette into Gregory's mouth to pin the murder on Lily. Judge Powell sentenced him to 37 years in prison with psychiatric counseling for the murder. Case appearances *Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy) *Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) *Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Trivia *Gregory's death at the hands of his brother is one of the instances of domestic homicide in The Conspiracy. Gallery GLynnConspiracy.png|Gregory, as he appeared in Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy). GLynnVictim.png|Gregory, as he appeared in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy). Gregory_Lynn_Body.png|Gregory's body. AdrianInJail.png|Adrian Lynn, Gregory's brother and killer. PO'BrienConspiracyC273.png|Polly O'Brien, Gregory's girlfriend. GLynnC269Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims